vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Kong (MOBA Legends)
Summary An ancient creature discovered on a remote island, King Kong is a giant primate and a playable character in MOBA Legends. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B Name: King Kong, Kong, King of Skull Island Origin: King Kong Gender: Male Age: Possibly 100 years old Classification: Giant Prehistoric Ape, King of Skull Island Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Martial Arts (Skilled in melee combat), Stealth Mastery, Great Climber, Natural Weaponry (Sharp teeth), Statistics Amplification (Kong can increase his offensive and defensive power with Magic), Magic (Kong can produce Magical damage and cast spells in order to enhance his abilities), Accelerated Development (Kong strength, speed and durability grows at a faster pace than normal), Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength, and durability to a greater extent and makes Kong enter a bloodlusted state), Size Manipulation (Size Enhancement), Sound Manipulation (His roar can damage and stun enemies for a while), Resistance to Magic (Kong can resist most of magical based attacks, decreasing the damage due to his own magical abilities) |-|Equipment and Runes= Statistics Amplification (To a higher extent. Can amplify Kong's health, mana, health and mana regeneration, physical and magical attacks and defenses, attack and movement speed), Life Drain (Can heal himself by harming opponents. This can be further enhanced with other equipment), Statistics Reduction (To a higher extent. Can reduce opponent's attack and movement speeds, health, mana, magical and physical defenses), Minor Ice Manipulation (Via ice-based weapons), Minor Fire Manipulation (Via fire-based weapons), Minor Electricity Manipulation (Via electric-based weapons), Paralysis Inducement (Can temporarily stun opponents), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause chain damage), Magic Power Nullification (Magic attacks ignore magical defenses), Minor Invulnerability (Can completely block certain damage from normal attacks), Damage Reduction (Can reduce damage), Accelerated Development (To a higher extent), Regeneration (To a higher extent), Healing (Gains health when nearby enemies die), Attack Reflection (Can reflect damage dealt to him back at an opponent), Magic (To a higher extent), Instinctive Reaction Nullification (Can ignore opponet's Dodge ability), Aura (Deals passive damage over time to near by opponents. Increases nearby allies magical defenses while decreasing opponent's magical defenses), Instinctive Reaction (To a higher extent), Reduces respawn time Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than full grow male gorillas, can shatter the ground with his techniques ) | At least Wall level (Considerably stronger than before) Speed: At least Peak Human travel, reaction and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Stronger than a Gorilla) | At least Class 1 (Stronger than a before) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive blows from characters equal, if not stronger than him) | At least Wall level (Considerably more durable than before) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with Rock Standard Equipment: Rocks Intelligence: Average (Capable of creating strategies and understanding humans. He knows complex combat techniques) Weaknesses: His magical energy is drained every time he uses a magical special attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rock Throw:' Kong can carry and throw up rocks charged with magic. *'Wall Breaker:' Kong jumps into the air and then with the full force of both of his arms he smashes the ground Key: Base | Ultra Kong Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sound Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:King Kong Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:MOBA Legends